


Naruto Uzumaki: The Emperor of the Demonic West

by Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Blood Kink, Blood and Torture, F/M, Fighting Kink, Made For Each Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, True Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2018-09-13 22:50:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9145621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21/pseuds/Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is sentenced to death and the Kyuubi ripped out of him for the harm inflicted on Sasuke Uchiha. All of his friends abandon him, disown him, spit and beat on him. All of them, except Hinata...Naruto goes towards the wall that separates the East from the West and he climbs over it. Follow him on his story as the Emperor of the Demonic West





	1. I will be back for you

"Naruto Uzumaki...for your part in hurting Sasuke Uchiha. You are to have the Kyuubi ripped from you and placed inside another." Tsunade said, blandly as if she was bored

Naruto looked at her in shock and he felt hands wrapping around his biceps as Tsunade ordered them to take Naruto to a holding cell. 

For days, Naruto was locked up and tortured, but he wasn't an Uzumaki for nothing. He didn't break down, no matter how much he wanted to. Everyone who came into his cell, they beat him, spit at him, degraded him, and disowned him. All of them, all of them except one person and that was Hinata. 

After the seventh day, the door opened once more and Naruto laying there on the floor he could smell the faint scent of lavender with something off around it. It smelled like medicine and then he heard two thumps in front of his cell. He sat up as he heard shuffling around outside the door and the jangle of keys. 

A bright light filled the room and it showed Hinata, which shocked him. 

"H-Hinata?" Naruto said, raspily 

She just nodded and said, "Yes, it's me."

"But, why?"

"Because, of what I should have done years ago," She said

Naruto closed his eyes as he thought she was going to attack him, but he felt something soft on him lips and it was Hinata. She was kissing him, causing him to turn her version of red.

"H-Hinata?" He stuttered

"I should have done that, a long time ago," She panted, trying to keep her consciousness 

"You believe me?"

"Of course I do. You wouldn't hurt anyone unless they attacked you first. But, now is not the time. You need to leave."

"Leave..."

"Yes, they are going to kill you. I don't-"

Naruto kissed her, returning the favor as she turned a bright red and took a deep breath to get herself under control. 

"How? I can't use chakra," He said, lifting up his chained wrists

Hinata forced chakra into her palms and shattered them, breaking them down into pieces. 

Naruto rubbed his wrists and the two shared a smile before the two realized the situation they were in. 

Naruto summoned a shadow clone and ordered it to take his place as he left with Hinata, closing the door behind him, not realizing that Hinata put a genjutsu and exploding tag on the clone. 

She had Naruto change into unrecognizable clothes and used makeup to hide his whisker marks, which much to Naruto's embarrassment. Hinata found out that touching his whisker marks leads to him purring, making her want to kiss Naruto even more. Not that he was filled with complaints.

Naruto dyed his hair to a darker color and with different clothes and eye contacts, he looked completely different, which fit the both of them perfectly. 

The pair waited for the cover of night and Naruto as they were waiting asked about her family. 

Hinata said, "I said, I would visit you and then when I came back I told them I needed some time to think for myself."

"Did it?" Naruto started 

"Work? Yes, they think I am switching to their way of thinking, however, I love you and nothing will change that." Hinata said 

"Why the hell am I so dense?" Naruto said, trying to stop himself from bashing his head in through the wall. 

"Naruto-kun, please. You never knew what my affections meant, you were alone with no one to tell you what a girl does when she likes someone. Also, I was too shy to tell you so we are both at fault. And I will not have you punish yourself for something that is not your fault." She said, sharply 

"Yes, ma'am." He said

"Good," She smiled, before wrapping him up in a hug

Soon, it was night time in the Leaf village and Naruto and Hinata left with Naruto leaving a surprise for people at his apartment seeing that they hadn't burned it down yet, much to his surprise. 

Naruto and Hinata traveled in silence until Hinata stopped and said, "I cannot go with you. Not yet."

"Why not?"

"Because I will just hold you back," She said, tears running down her face

"You won't hold me back. You are one of the strongest people I know. Please..."

Hinata kissed him once more and said, "Because you need someone to tell your story and that someone is me."

Naruto started to cry, something he hadn't done since he was younger as he pulled her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her which she returned. 

"I-I understand," He said, softly 

"Will you wait for me?" Hinata replied, just as softly

Naruto couldn't help, but chuckle, "I think you are the one that has to be waited for. My princess."

"I will be strong for you and for me. Foxy..." She smiled 

"You know?!" He said, shocked 

"Yes, I know. My father thought it would be something to keep me away from you, but-" She went to kiss him full on the lips, leaving him breathless, "It didn't work."

Naruto pressed his forehead against hers, "I will come back for you and save you from this hellhole." Naruto swore to her and the sky above them 

"And I will be waiting to stand by your side." She smiled

The two shared one last kiss, before going in opposite directions. 

Hinata to the Leaf Village and Naruto for parts unknown, a pair of tears fell from both of them as they headed towards their future. 

Naruto could only think, 'Why the hell did I pine after that pink bitch for?'

" **Because you are an idiot, that's why.** "

'I know that now, you baka fox. It's just...'

" **I know kit, I know...However, you can't deny you have yourself quite a vixen there.** "

'True, but where to go...'

" **Kit...** "

'Yeah?'

" **I will tell you where you need to go, just follow my instructions.** "

'Alright. But, what about Akatsuki and those bastards...' Naruto inwardly sneered

" **I think your vixen will take care of them just fine.** "

'If you say so...Your first direction?'

" **Head north, I will tell you the next direction when I say you are far enough.** "

'Okay...' Naruto headed north, unaware that Kyuubi was leading him to bright future, one that Konoha would never allow him to have. 

[Back with Hinata]

Hinata arrived back to the Leaf Village, knowing she did the right thing and when she looked at the Hokage monument, she could swear that the Hokage heads were...smiling at her. The fourth especially with a large grin, the second had a small smile on his face that radiated approval and the first had a large smile along with the thirds.  

She nodded at them and made her way towards the Hyuuga compound and went to her bedroom to sleep, after taking a shower. As she went to sleep, her thoughts went to Naruto-kun and she smiled with a blush. She swore to get stronger and stronger, not for the Leaf but for Naruto and herself. 

Soon it was time for Naruto's 'execution' and he was dragged through the crowd and Konohamaru and his two friends, Udon and Moegi stood next to Hinata who they met with her and agreed to stand with Naruto but would tone down their like for Naruto. They would just prank the village in Naruto's memory.  

When Naruto was thrown on the stage, everyone wanted to make a great big song and dance about it, but Sasuke with his loyal bitch, Sakura was smirking at the downed Naruto. 

"Rot in hell, dobe," Sasuke said, preparing his chidori

Naruto kept his head down, not giving the Uchiha any emotions which pissed him off to no end and had Kakashi lift his head so he could see the light disappear from his eyes. 

When Sasuke stabbed him there was silence and the steady dripping of blood, coming from Naruto, but it didn't phase him in the slightest. 

"Rot in hell, bastard," Naruto said, before exploding, destroying the stage. 

That explosion triggered the explosion tag on Naruto's cell and Naruto's apartment causing damage as everyone was evaluated and damage reports being drawn up. 

When the mayhem finally calmed down, Tsunade was groaning in her seat, Kakashi was damaged as he had to get his hand re-structured from being so close to Naruto, Jiraya received burns on his face and was nearly blind from one eye from the flash and the worst of Sasuke Uchiha. He got burns on half of his body and burns on the arm he used to stab in the demon's heart. 

What she didn't know was that in that powder, Hinata placed a little concoction she made that would make the Uchiha unable to bear children. 

Itachi is the only one able to bring forth the Uchiha clan and Hinata couldn't wait to tell Naruto when she found him again. 

Konoha didn't have their whipping boy and it pissed them off to no end, but what didn't know was that day when Hinata decided to help Naruto was the beginning of the end for Konoha. 

[Back with Naruto]

He changed his outfit into just a black shirt with a dark red jacket and dark blue ABNU pants taped down to ninja sandals.

'This is it, Kyuubi?'

" **Yes, this, Naruto is the wall that separates the East from the West.** "

'I see, this half of the world is much more dangerous than the East, correct.'

" **Correct. Many 'D' ranked jutsu over there would be 'S' rank or forbidden jutsu over here.** "

'Maybe, but I feel something. Calling to me from beyond this wall. Regardless of what is on the other side, I will survive and I will make it back to my princess.'

" **Princess, huh?** "

'Shut it...'

" **Regardless, are you ready?** "

'Let's do this...Kurama.' Naruto said

What he heard on the other side of the connection was laughter before the connection cut.

'I will have you in my arms again Hinata, just wait for me.' Naruto said, before going over the wall and disappearing from the face of the Elemental Nations for six years.

* * *

Ending the chapter! The second Naruto story to make it online! I always wanted to make this story, I already read so many of them on fanfiction but, I want to have my turn on making such a story. The next chapter will be out soon. Laters!

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!  


	2. Six Years Later...

It has been six years since Naruto Uzumaki's death or in other's cases disappearance. Things have changed for the worst in the Leaf Village.

The Sand Village tore up their agreement with each other and would only come to aid the Leaf if war affected both villages. 

Wave still had to pay off their A-rank mission, but the Country had told Tsunade that they hated the Leaf and the next time they tried to make the Uzumaki Naruto bridge the Uchiha Sasuke bridge, the ninja were going to be sent back to their village in a box with two holes. 

The Spring Country was horrified and Koyuki had ten samurais back her up when she stormed through the village ordering for Tsunade's presence and when Koyuki was told of the reason for Naruto's execution, she was furious and tore apart the agreement between Konoha and her country. She screamed at the council members for over an hour, berating them for their stupidity and when they read off the mission report on how Sasuke did all the work, Koyuki corrected them by telling them the true version of events. Because of them giving most of the credit to the Uchiha, she also refused to be a part of Jiraiya's Icha Icha movie, causing him to have a heart attack that Tsunade nearly lost him three times. 

The Waterfall Village hated them for betraying and executing Naruto and they were willing to put more vault and trust in a traitor that nearly killed off four of your clan head heirs, plus a prodigy in his own right in another well-renowned clan. 

Needless to say, Konoha was in the shits...Literally. Along with Orochimaru using Konoha's weakness to his advantage, he decided to whittle down their forces, several genin teams captured and used for experiments while some jounin or ABNU teams go missing and it was driving Tsunade mad. 

Then Iwa and Kumo started to get in on the action until it developed into what some were beginning to call the start of the Fourth Ninja War. 

Someone told people of Naruto's unfair treatment and the nations were staunchly against Konoha. 

* * *

The rookies have changed... 

Hinata Hyuuga: [Hair grown to back-length, held up in a braid, fishnet shirt with a dark lavender shirt and silver and purple jacket, skin-tight black ABNU pants taped down to ninja sandals and shin protectors. Black knuckle-less, fingerless gloves] Hinata over the years grew into a dangerous young woman, that has a cold front to those that didn't have her respect. She hates all of the Rookie 9 and jounin who attacked Naruto. They try to get close to her, but she blocked them at every turn. She became one of Konoha's deadliest kunoichis with her death strike that is on par with Tsunade's strength. She only converses with Konohamaru and his two friends and spends time training and increasing her power to never to put under the thumb of her clan, the Uchiha or the Inuzuka. 

Neji Hyuuga: [S. Canon Outfit] His fate complex has grown worse over the years and when he disowned Naruto, Hinata has been extremely cold to him, much worse than he did to her. She refused to have anything to do with him and became Konoha's White Strike. 

Tenten: [S. Canon Outfit] Trained with her team and made to hunt for Naruto as she is a part of the Naruto hate parade. 

Rock Lee: [S. Canon Outfit] Hates Naruto for being an un-youthful demon and his crush on Sakura. 

Ino Yamanaka: [S. Canon Outfit] Naruto hater and fangirl to Sasuke Uchiha, plans to have him and made little advancement in being a kunoichi. Hates and is fearful of Hinata and the result of the fight she had with her with Sakura and how she rejects Sasuke when he pines after her. 

Shikamaru Nara: [S. Canon Outfit] Naruto hater because of logic and that nobody could take so much abuse and not be normal.

Chouji Akmichi: [S. Canon Outfit] Naruto hater out of fear and agrees with Shikamaru 

Sasuke Uchiha: [Outfit: black ABNU pants, replacement arm with bandages, arm protectors, and fishnet shirt and black coat with Uchiha symbol] Traitor and wants revenge on Naruto to have the next stage on bloodline and plans to have Hinata Hyuuga on his arm and make her bare his children. 

Sakura Haruno: [Grew back her long hair, but it is held up in a pigtail; S. Canon Outfit] All-around fangirl with little advancement with Tsunade's training. Hates Hinata because of the spar in which resulted in her loss and rejecting the love of her life, Sasuke and hates her for how Sasuke looks at Hinata with lust which Sakura confused with love. 

Kiba Inuzuka: [S. Canon Outfit] Horndog and much more feral and wants Hinata for his lust and to get one over Naruto. He hates Naruto because of Hinata's like for him, the demon inside of him, and for getting one over him on the exams. Hinata hates him for his horndog behavior and defeats him badly in spars, regardless of Kurenai's berating. 

Shino Aburame: [S. Canon Outfit] Naruto hater out of fear and logic. Relationship with Hinata is barely neutral and they can barely work together. 

Kakashi was still on Sasuke side and trains him to have Naruto's head on a platter.

Kurenai wanted Hinata get over Naruto and push her towards Kiba or Sasuke and their relationship soured like curdled milk. 

Asuma was dealing with the cold shoulder his nephew gives him along his two friends who trained until they collapsed, but they supported Naruto. 

Konohamaru goes by the name of Maru, removing the Konoha part of his name as he is disgusted with Leaf Village along with his two friends. He is now a chunin with Moegi and Udon who are their own team and they agree to side with Naruto whenever they could find him. 

Tsunade had Jiraiya use his spy network to keep an eye out for Uzumaki and if he was alive to bring him back for the trade for the village and settle the war and get people off their backs. 

Jiraiya finally had a lead and it led him over the wall and he snuck in with a group of ten ABNU ninjas and as he was sneaking around. He split the group to search for Naruto as he searched the castle he soon a red-haired man with nine orange-red furry tails swaying slowly behind him appeared behind him.

"Hello, toad sage," A cold voice said, startling the toad sage who looked at the man in shock

"Naruto!" He yelled in shock

"Wrong answer," Kyuubi said, before punching Jiraiya's lights out, knocking him flat on the floor. 

'So Konoha finally searching for him...' The nine-tailed fox thought as he dragged the sannin through the castle as the tortured faces of the ABNU Jiraiya brought with him were on the pikes in front of the castle. 

* * *

Ending it! I am ending the chapter! The next chapter will be much more interesting. See you in the next chapter! Later! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	3. Godfather vs. Godson

[Flashback]

_Jiraiya finally had a lead and it led him over the wall and he snuck in with a group of ten ABNU ninjas and as he was sneaking around. He split the group to search for Naruto as he searched the castle he soon a red-haired man with nine orange-red furry tails swaying slowly behind him appeared behind the sneaking sage._

_"Hello, toad sage," A cold voice said, startling the toad sage who looked at the man in shock_

_"Naruto!" He yelled in shock_

_"Wrong answer," Kyuubi said, before punching Jiraiya's lights out, knocking him flat on the floor._

_'So Konoha finally searching for him...' The nine-tailed fox thought as he dragged the sannin through the castle as the tortured faces of the ABNU Jiraiya brought with him were on the pikes in front of the castle._

[Present]

Jiraiya had his hand chained behind his back with his chakra sealed up and if he tried to use hand signs his fingers would break. The toad sage was sleeping soundly on the floor and the guard nearest to him, slammed his boot covered foot into the sage's chest, causing him to forcefully wake up with coughing and hacking. 

" **Wake up...** " The guard hissed with malice 

"Kyuubi!" Jiraiya choked out, trying to wiggle out from under the guard's foot. 

Naruto, his face hidden by his helmet, whistled and waved his hand away from him. 

The guard, sneering underneath his helmet took his foot off the now struggling to breathe sannin, but not without one last stomp to his chest, leaving Jiraiya to cough and hack on the floor, before getting up in a sitting position and look at the situation he was in.

He saw that his arms were behind him and that he could access his chakra, the room was very big and spacious, the scarlet color of blood was everywhere in the stone and marble throne room. There were twenty guards in the room but could be more hidden in the shadows. 

He looked up from the steps to the person who sat on the throne and saw what had to be the Emperor of the West on his throne, but even with the helmet obscuring his view of the Emperor's face, he could still tell that the man was not happy to see him by the aura he was giving off. 

'Maybe if I tell him about the demon I am searching for, he will allow me free reign and I can even get them to become allies with Konoha,' Jiraiya thought to himself, unaware that Kyuubi heard everything was transmitting it to Naruto, who barely withheld the will the snort in disgust and amusement. 

"Jiraiya of the Sannin, why are you here in my lands? _Uninvited,_ I might add," Naruto said, using chakra to disguise his voice. 

"Emperor, I am here to investigate the rumors of a demon within the lands of the west," Jiraiya said 

"Demon? You break into my castle with ten men of ABNU status from the east and you say you are just here to 'investigate' the rumors of this demon, running amok in my lands?" Naruto asked, softly, the heavy undertone was not lost on Jiraiya who knew he had to find a way out of this. 

"They were with me for backup," Jiraiya said, meekly

"A man who specializes in resonance and is a well-known spymaster who has one of the largest wired spy networks in the east, needs ten ABNU level ninja trailing after him? Apparently, the stories of your strength are...greatly exaggerated..." Naruto said, knowing he pissed the toad sage off, by the look of hate in his eye. 

"No, Emperor, that is not why they were with me for. They were with me because this demon is dangerous and I need all the backup I can have."

"Like I said, greatly exaggerated. Regardless, even if there was a demon why don't you think I would know? Also, what were planning to do? Kill it? What the demon went on a rampage in my towns, but that wouldn't matter to you of my citizens or the damage you and this 'demon' could cause to my lands as long as you get rid of it. Maybe you thought once you captured this 'demon' I would be grateful I would overlook any damages to my lands or my people and give you whatever your heart desires, correct?" 

'There goes that plan...' Jiraiya thought, a chibi of him flushing down plan #1 down the toilet.

"No, the demon is property of Konoha-"

"Konoha has a demon as property?" Naruto interrupted 

"Yes, you may not have heard of him as he is barely significant but the demon has taken the form of Naruto Uzumaki," Jiraiya said, sneering at the name

"Naruto Uzumaki, huh..." He repeated 

"Yes, he is the reason why Konoha is danger and he is needed to fix the village and bring it back to its proper glory."

"Oh really?" He said, tilting his head 

"Yes, Emperor. We need to find Naruto Uzumaki for the glory of Konoha and I could make it worth your while."

"And, how so, toad sannin?"

"Konoha would become your allies if you help us in the war we are having with Oto, Kumo, and Iwa."

"You wish for my assistance in a three-way war of two major hidden villages and a minor hidden village, what would I get for my people in return?"

"We have plenty of jutsu and allies."

"Man, and I thought I was a lousy liar..." Naruto said, growing sick of hiding and decided to stop hiding his voice with chakra. 

"What?" Jiraiya said, hearing a voice he hadn't heard in six years 

'No. Fucking. Way...' Jiraiya thought with growing despair in the pit of his stomach. 

The Emperor took off his helmet, six years barely changed the familiar looking face of his reluctant apprentice, three whisker marks on each cheek, sun-kissed skin, baby fat all gone, sharp blue eyes, but red-orange highlights in his hair as his hair was grown out and it was shown to be straight like his mother's.  

"N-Naruto?" Jiraiya stuttered  

"In the flesh, pervy sage," He said with a lot of malice, glaring holes into Jiraiya's head.  

"No...you aren't real, Naruto died on the day the Kyuubi was sealed within you!" He snapped, trying to blind himself and Naruto just laughed along with another laugh that ran shudders down Jiraiya's spine.  

"You really are blind, aren't you? You call yourself a seal master and yet you still don't get it, isn't that right, Naruto?" A deep voice said  

 "I know right, Kyuubi...' Naruto smiled at Jiraiya's paling face 

Kyuubi walked from behind Naruto's throne chair and stood beside his previous jailor with a mad smirk. 

"You are supposed to be sealed!!" Jiraiya shouted, looking like he was about to be sick 

"I released him...' Naruto shrugged 

"You dumbass! Do you realize what you did?!" Jiraiya looking at him like he was the biggest idiot of all time. 

"I do, I released a good friend of mine who will never be put under your 'sense of peace' ever again nor the teme's pinkeye," He replied simply, staring at his sole companion over the years.

"This isn't real, the Kyuubi is the true ruler and you are just a puppet master!" The sitting sage said

"You think, I'm a clone, huh?" Kyuubi said, staring down at the pitiful man 

"Fine, you! Come here!" Kyuubi shook his head at him before pointing a guard with a red whip on his hip. 

The guard quickly walked forward, knelt down and said, "Yes, Kyuubi-sama?"

"Strike me with your whip to prove to this fool that I am real," Kyuubi said with his arms outspread

"Yes, sir!" Guard said, quickly grabbing his whip and pulled it back and then wrenched it forward, striking as hard as he could against Kyuubi's skin, letting a splash of blood hit Jiraiya's face, making him pale as he felt cold and harsh reality sink into his mind. The cut and blood are completely real and Naruto didn't move an inch from his throne as he watched the scene in front of him. 

'Oh, God...I fucked up so much,' Jiraiya as he watched Kyuubi's wounds heal before his eyes and he felt the blood vanish from his face. 

"You believe me now, toad sannin? You bring shame to your student who sealed me away and you spit on his sacrifice for your worthless village and his love and respect for you for not taking care of the kit." 

Jiraiya couldn't even speak, he knew he was fucked every which way to Sunday and that Minato and Kushina would be pinning for his blood in the afterlife, he wouldn't be surprised if Shinigami let out Minato just to kick his ass along with Hiruzen Sarutobi. 

Naruto got off his throne and walked down the steps and stopped a few feet away from Jiraiya's prone form. 

"Naruto..." Jiraiya said, softly looking at the young man who was considering a disappointment in every aspect rise to the top of the food chain in the war-torn west.

"You don't have the right to call me by name, but you are about to learn your place real soon and just so you know, your ten ABNU didn't stand a chance and are dead, their ugly mugs on pikes outside my castle by my hand. Think about that and the rest of your mountain of mistakes in your cell, take this fucker away from my throne room," Naruto said to the guards. 

"Naruto. Naruto!! NARUTO! PLEASE!! FORGIVE ME!! I'M SORRY, PLEASE, NARUTO!!!!" Jiraiya yelled, his struggling renewed before his screams were made silent by the doors slammed shut. 

"You're too late, Jiraiya...you are much too late and I don't give second chances," Naruto said, before turning away and dismissing all the guards and walked away from his throne room and with Kyuubi following after him. 

Kyuubi put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Anything personal you want to be done to him?"

"No, he's going to spend the rest of his life is misery, the same way he left me in Konoha," Naruto said, closing the chapter in his life, involving Jiraiya. 

"I've taught you well..." Kyuubi smirked 

"I do have an awesome teacher," Naruto smirked back 

"Damn straight you do, now what's next?" Kyuubi said as they walked into Naruto's office to where he sat on his desk and Naruto sat in his leather chair. 

"Why the most favorite and bloodiest time of the year, Mortal Kombat and I think it's time to show Konoha who is the strongest," Naruto smirked a large fox-like grin 

"I'm so happy you are my container," Kyuubi said with a grin matching his own before the pair got into preparing for the competition.

* * *

Several months later...

Tsunade was signing paperwork and smirked at a way to get money, that didn't involve her luck with string attached lottery winnings, Konoha was finally invited to the third ever Mortal Kombat that was being hosted in the Spring Country.  

However, what irritated her, but deep down what scared her is that she had not heard from Jiraiya, he would usually send some letter or visit every few months and he didn't even send a letter. The next time she would see him, he would get a punch to Iwa for that. 

The first Mortal Kombat, Tsunade waited for the letter to invite Konoha, but Spring refused to invite them and when Tsunade tried to press, the Spring Daimyo asked if they want to turn their status towards Konoha from neutral to hostile, she backed off.  

Tsunade swore everyone that slighted Konoha over the demon boy, she would personally tear strips out of their asses when Uzumaki was finally on Konoha soil and they would seal the Kyuubi in a more obedient container that would willing take the abuse in stride and defend the village to his/her last breath.  

The Mortal Kombat game had a lot of strong competitors and Konoha went they entered and they won, they would gain some of their prestige as the strongest ninja village back and money to get them through the year.

"Shizune, get all of the Rookie 12 and their Senseis," Tsunade yelled

"Right away, Tsunade-sama," She bowed, before going to do what was ordered of her. 

Soon, all of the rookies arrived in front of the Hokage and Hinata stood away from her team, keeping an eye on Kiba and Sasuke who looked at her with lustful eyes and her hands were seconds away with causing her death strike on the both of them. It would most if not all the people who actually have common sense to weep with relief, unfortunately, only a few people had common sense and none were in this room. 

Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "I've called you all here because we have been invited to the third Mortal Kombat game that is being hosted in the Spring Country."

"They are actually inviting us? They left us out the last two times..." Shikamaru said with a yawn

"Apparently they have come to their senses, regardless this is the time to show the elemental nations why Konoha is not to be messed with, you will leave in three days. Prepare for the trip on the ship and to battle for the glory of Konoha."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," All of them said, except Sasuke and Hinata. 

Hinata just nodded sharply and waited for the soonest time to leave and Sasuke just 'Hn'd' in his normal patented way. 

"Dismissed," Tsunade said, waving them off, Hinata shunshin away in a bolt of lightning and Sasuke followed soon after in a swirl of leaves, leaving the rest to leave through the door as Tsunade threaten to punch out the next person who used the body flicker in her office. 

Hinata went back to her compound, not even acknowledging the gate guards, who when she was out of earshot, one of them said, "I miss her, you know..."

The guard beside him, let out a soft sigh and said, "I know, I do too..." 

Hinata became the Hyuuga the elders wanted but hated even more than the other Hinata, she refused to listen to them, she hated them and she was fully willing to kill them for the slightest offense against her and they didn't have anything to put her under their thumb. 

Before she could go into her room, a female branch member bowed, catching her attention and said, "Hinata-sama, your father, and the elders are calling for your presence in their chambers." 

"I see did they say anything else?" Hinata said, coldly 

"No, Lady Hyuuga," The branch member said, softly 

"Dismissed..." Hinata said, before leaving the branch member in the hallway, she ignored the pang in her heart when she caught the sight of the tears that ran down the female branch member's face.

[Council Chambers]  

Hinata arrived blank-faced in the council room, where the elders, her father, her sister, and her cousin was present along with a smirking Uchiha Sasuke. 

"What did I say about arranged marriages?" Hinata said, coldly, causing several of them to slightly flinch. 

"Why don't you just give in, Hyuuga and marry me. I'm much better than the dobe," Sasuke said with a sickening smirk

Hinata sneered at him and looked ready to spit on his face. 

"I would never wed someone who cannot handle my temper. If you can piss yourself at my mere presence alone Uchiha when I am annoyed, I don't your pants would be very forgiving if you faced fully enraged," She slightly smiled at his dark glare at her. 

That was the day she would never forget as long as she lived, she laughed for hours on the day. 

"You will marry me!" Sasuke snarled 

"I have no intent on marrying someone who cannot even take what he wants, he needs the elders to do it for him. I will not be your wife and I refuse to be your wife, if you force me on this, I will willingly blind myself, tear out my ovaries, destroy both pairs and leave," She said, shocking the entire room. 

"Sister, would you really-?" Hanabi was cut off by her sister's cold glare and the rest of the room could see it, she meant every word and would go through with it. 

"This meeting is over and the contract has been refused," Hiashi said, calling the meeting off 

Sasuke sneered at them and his eyes landed on Hinata's perfect body. 

"You will be mine, Hinata. Why don't you make it easier on yourself and give in?" He said, looking at her lavender eyes 

"Because I am not one of your weak-willed fangirls who would spread their legs for you," She sneered

"And that's exactly why I want you," He purred, his oily tone, causing Hinata to feel sick 

"And you will never get it, you try to force me, I will end you, I don't give a damn if you are the last 'loyal' Uchiha," She spat 

"You will respect me, Hyuuga," His oily tone turned harsh 

Hinata looked at his cold dark eyes and said, "Make sure you get some diapers to not make such a mess on the floor like the last time you tried to prove your dominance," She smiled at him, before leaving for her bedroom. 

Sasuke looked at where she once stood and swore to himself, "You will have my children Hinata Hyuuga, at the end, you will fall just like he did and the child you will give birth to will be Uchiha, not Uzumaki," before leaving the Hyuuga compound. 

Back to the west, Naruto sneezed and felt something very pleasureful run up his spine. Usually, that feeling had something to do with Hinata. 

'I wonder what she did now?' Naruto thought looking out at the large window, thinking about her. 

'I can't wait for Mortal Kombat this year and Hinata...will be there. I wonder how much you've changed, my princess,' He smiled 

Back in Konoha, a lavender-eyed girl cutely sneezed and rubbed her nose and said, "Apparently someone must be talking about me..." She said, looking out her window, staring at the monument, paying her respects to the fourth. 

'Be safe, Naruto-kun...' Hinata said, before locking her bedroom uptight, checking for any seals or anything that could get her in a bad position. She rested and waited for morning to arrive so she could start her training and pack for the trip for the Spring Country. 

* * *

Ending the chapter! I am ending the chapter! I'm alive, I'm so sorry for keeping you waiting! The next chapter will be the Rookies traveling to the Spring Country, all other ninja villages were there and even several samurais. Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Oto, Kiri and several other ninjas there, but they treated Konoha was hostility. Hinata won several people's respect and awe for protecting a civilian from Sasuke's foul temper. After that, Konoha ninjas were given their housing, even though people didn't like it and Hinata was given a separate room from her foul teammates and she accepted. Then after the next few days, the first two days of Mortal Kombat. I hope you will enjoy the next chapter! XD Laters! 

~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21! 


	4. Mortal Kombat in the Spring Country

[Spring Country] 

The rookies, their teachers, Tsunade, and her assistant Shizune have arrived into Spring Country with little fanfare and semi-cold welcome that was a bitter pill that all of them had to swallow and the not-so-quiet whispers of the townspeople and several ninjas who saw the Konoha ninja as traitors who view a traitor as a hero and a hero as a traitor.  

As far people could see there were banners of different ninja villages all around, but none of the banners had Konoha's symbol and Tsunade had to swallow her anger, she knew her ninja would take down everyone and then they would have to say Konoha is the strongest. 

The Konoha groups were led by a reluctant guard and Sasuke bumped into a male civilian, who fell and said, "Watch where you are going."

"Are you talking to me?" Sasuke sneered at the civilian

"Yeah, I am. I didn't think a person could be so rude, but they are from _your_ village after all," The civilian spat, making the group angry 

"Excuse you?" Sakura growled, her fists clenched 

"You heard me, Pinky," The civilian said, not scared of Sakura

"Why, you!" Sakura shouted, about to turn the civilian's head to paste

However, Hinata quickly lashed out, shutting down all the chakra and pressure points in Sakura's arm, making the limb useless, and then swiped both Sakura's and Sasuke's legs from underneath them and paralyzed Sasuke when he was about to get up.

Hinata then went into a deep bow and said, "I am very sorry, sir for their terrible behavior and manners. The Uchiha and his pet howler monkey are still in training and looks like they need more of it," as she spoke softly as she helped the civilian on his feet. 

"Apparently one of you people have manners, what is your name?" He asked 

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga, sir," She bowed 

"Well, it is refreshing to know that not all of your group are disrespectful," He smiled, much to the irritation to the Konoha ninjas. 

A single guard flashed in front of the group, strands of fiery red hair peeked out of his helmet as he wore his battle uniform with his katana at the side. 

"Wan-san. Are the Konoha ninja causing you any trouble?" Kurama said, glaring at Konoha ninjas before him, before taking in the sight of Hinata, his eyes slightly widened at seeing how she changed. 

'Well...It has been six years, after all...' He thought to himself as he wondered how  _he_ would take to her changes. 

"This nice woman protected me," Wan said, pointing to Hinata

"So you protected him, huh? What is your name, Konoha ninja?"

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga," She said, bowing in respect

"I see you have common manners that the rest of your group seem to lack. Are you sure you are from Konoha?" He asked, albeit half-serious

"Unfortunately, it is true," She said, bowing her head as if she was admitting some terrible flaw

"Well, seeing you compete in the tournament will be very interesting. The guard will lead you to your hotel you will be staying at for the duration of the tournament," He said, nodding at her before turning around to leave.

"Thank you, good sir," Hinata said before the man nodded back at her and disappeared in a flash of flames. 

The guard that was escorting them warned the group, that another fuck up like that they would be banned from the tournament, most of them gave reluctant agreements, Sasuke and Sakura had to be forced into their agreements. 

The group soon arrived at their hotel that reluctantly gave them there where they would be staying for the tournament as their rooms were simple and bare-thread, much to their shock but Hinata much to her surprise was given a full suite and she got to share it alone, which suited her just fine. Sasuke tried to saunter into the room, but she paralyzed him and tossed him into the hallway, where Sakura had to unparalyzed him. 

Sakura tried to pick a fight with her, but one pinch of a pressure point knocked her out. Kiba didn't even get that far as he triggered one of the traps around the hotels, a seal that was placed on the hot springs of the hotel, preventing people from peeking where he continually got shocked messing up his chakra and the civilians who were there relaxing in said hot springs, beat the shit out of them for being a pervert.

He couldn't really defend himself from the civilians' brutal onslaught and the nurse that was stationed at the hotel said that the shocks would wear off and he would gain control of his chakra in a couple hours. 

As the Konoha ninjas were settling in their rooms, Kurenai left her room she was sharing with Asuma and went to the room down the hall, several rooms away from her own and knocked twice on the door. 

"What is it, Kurenai?" Hinata said, not even opening the door. 

"Please open the door, Hinata."

The slight sigh she let out could have been audible to a deaf person as she opened the door and looked at the woman she considered a big sister, but now sees a hypocrite and disappointment. 

"Hinata, are you sure you do not Shizune or I to room with you?" She asked 

"Like I have told you the last four times, I am fine by myself," Hinata said, about to close the door.

Kurenai kept the door open and said, "You can't keep us shut out forever, Hinata. You need to get over-"

"Whether or not I have feelings for him is none of your business, Kurenai. My stance on my first crush and first love, along with my disdain for the Uchiha or the Inuzuka will not change no matter what you try. Now excuse me, I want to rest up so I can train early for the competition tomorrow," Hinata interrupted, her chakra flaring.

After saying her piece, Hinata slammed the door in her face, leaving the genjutsu mistress to look at the door and walk back to her room. 

'Dammit, Hinata. Why can't you understand? That, that thing is dangerous and when you finally see its true colors, I will be there to comfort you, _**after**_ I said I told you so.' Kurenai thought before going back to her room and went back into her bedroom she shared with Asuma. 

* * *

[Spring Kingdom: Naruto's Room]

Naruto was resting on his large bed and a flash of flames appeared in front of his bed and he looked to see Kurama taking off his hat, showing his signature ever-twitching ears and the belt around his waist, unfurling and splitting into nine tails. 

"Hello, Kurama, did you enjoy your day out?" Naruto asked 

"Yep, especially considering I found a certain princess among the group of filth that is the Konoha ninja," Kurama smirked 

"What?" Naruto said, his attention fully on his fox companion. 

Kurama pulled out a picture from his kimono shirt and gave it to Naruto who froze in shock. 

"I'll leave you to enjoy, brat," Kurama said, barely avoiding a lightning strike to the chest as he heard the fox's fading laughter echo around the room. 

"Perverted bastard..." Naruto mumbled, before he memorized Hinata's picture, he placed it under his pillow, took two deep breaths, and then finally allowed his nosebleed to take control, blasting him off his bed as he slammed against the wall, sliding down as a goofy smile fell on his face. 

"Oh God, hime, the things you do to me even though you are not even in my arms yet," Naruto said in a daze, before shaking off his daze, cleaning up his bloody mess and going to bed. He needed to wake up early to make sure everything is perfect for the first day of Mortal Kombat.

* * *

[Stadium] 

The stadium is massive and filled to the brim with civilians, samurai, ninjas, and their Daimyos. Banners proudly showing their symbol were stretched as far as the eyes could see, excitement rattled through the air like lightning. 

The kage of each village that was invited watched the festivities in their booths with their guards, however, many ignored Tsunade as she stood with Gai, Asuma, and Kurenai as her guards. 

Kakashi and all the rookies were participating in the competition. 

A man in scarlet armor and fiery red hair made his way to the middle of the stadium and the audience cheered. Tsunade recognized him. 

'The guard from yesterday? No matter, we will show all of you what Konoha is made of.' She inwardly sneered at all of them as she watched the soldier closely.

"I welcome all of you to the third Mortal Kombat!" He yelled and he received cheers from the massive crowd, but he calmed them down and continued.

"Which group fights today, the board will decide!" He directed the crowd's attention to the scoreboard and the crowd watched in anticipation. 

The scoreboard shuffled through names and then it finally stopped and many kages smirked at Konoha's misfortune. 

**Konoha vs. The West**

"The first day is Konoha ninja vs. the West!" Kurama yelled, pumping his fist into the air, his malice directed at the Konoha ninja and they thought that a demon was glaring at them, but it was just the guard and they were confused and slightly fearful. 

The crowd roared, bloodlust, excitement, hate, and smug satisfaction blasted through the air along with malice all directed at the Konoha ninja, left most of them sweating. 

* * *

**"The first match will be Kagura of the Yato Tribe vs. Rock Lee of Konoha!" Kurama announced**

* * *

  **Kagura of the Yato vs. Rock Lee**

_[Song: Blood on my hands by the Used]_

A vermillion-haired woman jumped down into the stadium with a crash and looked at the Konoha ninja with thinly-veiled disgust, but her attention was brought to a young man who was wearing an ugly green skin-tight jumpsuit with his bowl-cut hairstyle. She remembered what Naruto told her about Konoha and his ex-comrades.

Kagura shook her head, she hated those who betrayed their friends and the one in front of her was one of the worst, considering without his help, he would still be crippled and Kagura made the decision to take it away. 

Kagura walked towards the center of the arena, her long vermillion hair was in a high ponytail, she was wearing a crimson battle dress, a plate of armor over her heart, a diamond cut showing off her cleavage and finished off her outfit with black fingerless gloves and the same boots as Gin-chan, her ex-sensei. 

'Nobody screws over my friends and gets away with it,' Kagura thought with malice as she glared at the Konoha ninja, her bloodlust riling up the crowd.

"Are both competitors ready?" He said

"Hai!" Lee yelled, getting into a fighting stance 

"Yes!" She said, not getting into her signature stance, showing him disrespect by not perceiving him as a threat.

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way to watch the beatdown.

[Battle]

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest as she glared at Lee who looked slightly confused to why she wouldn't get into a stance, but concluded that she disliked him because of what the unyouthful demon did to the reputation to Konoha. 

Lee clenched his fists and made to get the first win for Konoha and struck out with a spinning axe kick in order to quickly knock her out, but Kagura moved out of the way, her arms still crossed as she looked at Lee coldly. 

Lee then started to attack with vigor, but Kagura avoided every one of his attacks shocking the Konoha ninja as Lee was very strong and fast in his own way and even gave Sasuke a challenge. 

Kagura finally had enough and grabbed Lee's leg from a kick that she avoid and landed a brutal elbow to the gut, making Lee gag and cough as she tossed him away from her, making him land a few feet away from her. 

"Is that you've got? Apparently, you Konoha ninja are weaker than what we heard, what a shame..." Kagura said, bored

Lee growled as he stood up and opened all six gates in order to gain the first win of Konoha. 

"Gate of Opening, Open! Gate of Healing, Open! Gate of Life, Open! Gate of Pain, Open! Gate of Limit, Open! Gate of View, Open!" Lee screamed as his skin turned red as his chakra flowed around him as he disappeared, stirring up dust and rocks

Kagura raised an eyebrow as if to say, "That's it? You kick up rocks?" 

Lee was going to slam his foot into her head, but she looked back at him and grabbed his leg causing the pressure to destroy the floor underneath her, but she looked completely unharmed. 

Lee tried to remove his leg from her grip, but she tightened the grip she had on him and smashed his body into the ground, repeatedly and tossed him away to hit the opposing wall. 

Lee could only think, 'Is she some sort of a monster like Uzumaki and Gaara?'

Kagura decided to end this match, it would soon be time to raid the lunch buffet and she had to get all the chicken skin before her brother got there first. 

"Time to finish this," She said in a rather disappointed tone

She charged forward and slammed her fist into Lee's stomach, nearly destroying his stomach as he could feel it be crushed under the force of her punch. She then started to stomp on his chest, breaking his ribs as he shouted at her to stop, but she didn't. She then punched out both eyes, knocked at the very least half of his teeth and bloodied his entire face. 

Lee was barely alive as he lightly groaned when she picked him up by his hair as she whispered to him, "This is for Naruto, the boy you and the rest of your pathetic teammates up there, betrayed."

Lee's eyes widened as he tried to call out that he surrendered, but Kagura lifted Lee up, looking straight in the eye of Guy and broke Lee's spine over her knee as Lee let out a strangled cry before finally falling unconscious from the overload of pain.

Kagura dropped him like a piece of trash, "Puny Konoha ninja. He's down, he's not getting up."

Kurama smiled at the cute pink-red head and announced, "Winner: Kagura of the Yato Clan!"

[Konoha's Reaction]

"Lee!" Guy yelled as he had to be restrained because of the brutality that was shown to his student

Tsunade told him, "I will help the doctors, Stay here."

Mighty Guy was extremely shocked along with the rest of the Konoha competitors.

"Brutal..." Kiba said as he was still in shock

"No kidding, the West isn't playing around..." Shikamaru said, as his mind went into overdrive on how the next matches would go and he didn't have a good feeling they would be in his favor.

[West Reaction]

Esdeath giggled like a school girl as she came to hug Kagura, crushing her face in-between her breasts.

"Such lovely work, Kagura-chan!"

"Oh Esdeath," Tatsumi said, coming up beside her, "You need to release her, she'll die if you keep smothering her."

Kagura pried herself away from Esdeath's death grip with a gasp, mentally thanking Tatsumi with her eyes. 

She pouted before he wrapped her up in his arms, making her happy again.

Kagura sighed and asked, "When are you two going to tie the knot already?"

"After we finish hunting the last Triple SSS danger beast in the Grim Sector along with hunting several more Ancient ones."

Kagura could only sigh and nodded, she had been on several of those trips and accepting her Yato Blood allowed her to be on the same level as her brother, much to his pleasure as he fully acknowledged her. 

She then waved goodbye to them before going back to her group where Shinpachi congratulated her as she nodded back before she was taken into a hug by her brother who was nearly crushing her rib cage as he said, "Such a short match, you should have tortured him a bit more."

"He's disgusting, I didn't want to be in there any longer than I had to, but I know you enjoyed me crippling him by breaking down his spine. I could sense your increased bloodlust from the arena."

He pouted and said, "I can't really help myself."

"Of course you can't," She rolled her eyes

Shinpachi sighed, leaning against the railing, "You three influence her too much."

Gintoki yawning said, "She does what she wants."

Sougo and Kamui simultaneously pulled out their weapons (katana/umbrella) and with a 'smile' said, "What of it?"

He shook his head as he looked at the scoreboard with wide eyes before smiling himself. 

"So she's fighting next, huh?" He said, softly 

"Who's fighting next?" Kagura said, bumping him with her elbow

Sougo put his elbow on top of her head which annoyed her much to his enjoyment as he said, "Look at the screen, China."

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto's smile was hidden behind his mask as he could see Kagura who looked up and waved at him as he waved back, "Reap what you sow...Lee."

He then raised his hand for Kurama to signal the next match.

* * *

 **"The second match will be Seras Victoria vs Neji Hyuuga!" Kurama announced**  

* * *

  **Seras Victoria vs. Neji Hyuuga**

 _[_ _Song: The Bird and the Worm by the Used]_  

Seras Victoria used her control over shadows to appear in the stadium, many women in the stadium cheered for her and many men observed her features with lust as Neji made his way down using the steps until they both stood face to face. 

Seras was wearing a black version of her master's scarlet overcoat as she took to wearing a copy of his own style of dress with a pressed white button-up shirt underneath a black vest accenting her breasts going down to a black ruffled skirt held up with three belts before going down to her thick brown boarding on black riding boots. 

Neji wore his jounin vest over his current outfit as he fixed his hair into a ponytail so it was not loosely flowing as he knew that the West was not playing around. He was going to win, Fate was in his favor, not Lee's. He sized up his opponent who just looked at him as if was an ant, unworthy of notice.

"Are both competitors ready?" Kurama said 

"Yes," Neji said 

"Let's start," Seras said, bored

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way 

[Battle]

Neji immediately got into his stance as Seras crossed her arms underneath her bust as she looked at him uninterested. He activated his eyes and gasped in shock, "What?"

[Emperor's Chambers]

Naruto smirked along with Kurama as he said, "That's right Hyuuga. You have no chance against someone with no heartbeat or chakra, to begin with."

[Arena]

"How?! How can you have no chakra? By all means, you should be dead!" He yelled, shocking the Konoha ninja in the stands as Sasuke and Kakashi turned on their dojustus but had to look away because it was too bright. 

Kurama smirked at the two traitors, "No jutsu-stealing for you, fucks..."

"I am dead, idiot. Now, are you going to attack me or are you going to stand there like a little bitch?" Seras said with a yawn.

Neji twitched an eyebrow as he went to attack wanting to win to give Konoha a good start as he went to use his one of his signature moves, "Two Palms! Four Palms! Eight Palms! Sixteen Palms! Thirty-Two Palms! Sixty-Four Palms!"

Then he slammed his palm into her chest, his chakra blowing out from her back as she leaned against him as he shouted out, "Call the match, she's-"

"Did you truly think I would be done in by someone like you?" She said as she turned her head towards him

"What?!" Neji yelled as Seras sank her fangs into his neck, tasting his blood, before tossing him away, spitting out his blood on the floor with a frown.

"Disgusting. Your blood is thin as water and its' too salty," She spat, sticking her tongue out in disgust

Neji clutched his neck as he put some distance between him and Seras as he looked at her with dawning horror.

"What the hell is this? What the fuck are you?" He yelled at her 

"I am a vampire and you are my plaything for the next five minutes _**if**_ you survive that long that is..."

Neji tried to get into a defensive stance, but Seras was much faster and went about to beat the literal shit out Neji, she tackled him and started to wail on him, punching him repeatedly, he tried to use his arms to defend himself but she broke them without a care.

He yelled out in pain as he could see his attacker's eyes glow a bright, malevolent red as he was wailed upon.

His entire face was messed up, literally destroyed, his eyes were swollen shut, his jaw was broken in several places and his teeth were broken or knocked out completely as blood caked his entire face and his hair was undone from its' ponytail from Seras brutal attack on his person.

"Poor baby~, let's end this shall we?" She said, her face twisted into a grin only her master could copy as he prepared her fist to cave in Neji's skull before a hand grabbed her raised fist. 

Seras growled before glancing back to see who stopped her from caving her prey's face in, but then saw her master and lover, Alucard. 

"Master!" She yelled out, surprised as she stood up, her bloody fist was still in his grip before he released her and she sighed and said, "I lost myself for a moment there, didn't I?"

"A bit, but such lovely work at showing a bug his place in the world, underneath your feet.'

She blushed before she turned towards Kurama and said, "Call the match, he is not getting up."

"Winner: Seras Victoria!"

[Konoha's Reaction]

Tenten trembled, "She is a monster..."

Guy looked at Tsunade, but she was already making her way to the medical ward to check on another of her ninjas as she started to feel frustrated, 'This cannot be happening! Regardless, we still have many ninjas, we will not lose. Konoha depends on it.'

Kakashi was rubbing his eye as he glanced at the arena while Sakura asked, "What's a matter, Kakashi-sensei?"

"My Sharingan eye, when I tried to observe her movements, I felt as if I was glaring into the sun."

Sasuke growled in slight agreement as he glared heavily at the arena before his breath caught in his throat when he saw the guard from yesterday glare at him, he could have sworn he saw a red eye boring into him.

'Who the hell is she...?' He thought before he waited for the next pair of opponents.

[West Reaction]

Seras and Alucard made their way back to the stands as Integra, a woman who no longer wore her glasses and her regular double-breasted suit was wearing one of Alucard's white shirts and a pair of black shorts and heels. 

"Enjoyed yourself?" She smiled, sipping on a glass of wine

"Yes, you could have participated, you know?"

"Possibly, but...Observing them being slaughtered is an amusing time."

"Oh, so you did get wet...all those years ago," He said with a sultry whisper

Integra refused to blush, although he clearly knew that she was cursing the fact that he could read her like a book and decided to amuse him for the moment, "Possibly...The way you slaughter them is beauty only found in hell."

He chuckled and pulled the two women close to him, allowing them to sit on his lap as people allowed the three to enjoy their time conversing, already knowing that the three loved each other, damaged as the three were. 

Walter, after he was rescued from the Nazis and the sleeping agent chip embedded him was removed allowing him to keep his new adult body was in the corner along with Pip who Seras allowed out for the day, were conversing in the corner.

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto smiled at the happy trio, knowing that Alucard loved his two wives and cared for them, Integra kept him grounded, while Seras still had her child-like personality to brighten his day.

'Thank you, Seras...' He thought to her, making her grin at him and nod.

He grinned at the beatdown, "That's what you get Neji...And for what you did to Hinata all those years ago."

He raised his hand for the next match and smiled at what the next match would be.

* * *

  **"The third match will be Leone vs. Hinata Hyuuga!" Kurama announced**

* * *

    **Leone vs. Hinata Hyuuga**

_[Song: Mz. Hyde by Halestorm]_

[Arena]

Leone jumped down into the arena as Hinata did the same, ignoring Kurenai who wanted to talk to her, as Hinata landed gracefully as Leone cracked the floor, stirring up dust and rocks as the two walked towards the center of the arena. 

Leone has grown out her hair until it was as long as it was using her Teigu, she still wore her usual outfit, except she had the symbol of the kingdom over her heart and was more bustier than before.

Hinata had her hair tied in a loose braid with a black kimono shirt, exposing her stomach wrapped in fishnet, had a plated armor lavender skirt, with shin and knee protectors and black battle kunoichi sandals.

The two stared each other down as the wind blew between them. Everyone was strangely silent just like the nature around them. 

"Are both competitors ready?" Kurama announced, his voice echoing across the arena

"Yes!" Leone and Hinata said, staring each other down 

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way

'Let's see what you got, little Hyuga/Hinata-chan,' Kurama/Naruto thought 

Leone took a battle stance and Hinata got into a different stance in comparison to her fallen cousin as the two stared each other down. A leaf from one of the trees around the arena fell and the second it hit the ground, the two ran towards each other, Leone struck out with her fist which Hinata blocked with her palm. 

The two attacked each other with a surprising amount of viciousness before Leone managed to give a vicious uppercut to Hinata's stomach forcing her back as she spat, "And to think I thought you would be worth something? A pathetic fangirl-" Hinata quickly struck out with her leg, smashing it into the side of Leone's face forcing her back. 

Leone slowly turned to face Hinata who stood up as they both spat out blood, "I can understand getting flack for being a Konoha ninja, especially considering the kage is a miserable whore who is a shame on her family's name, but NO ONE CALLS ME A FANGIRL! ESPECIALLY TO THE MISERABLE DIAPER WEARING WEAKLING WHO HAS THE PENIS THE SIZE OF AN ALMOND!!"

The blonde woman re-set her nose in place as she said, "Let's see what you got, huh."

She then activated her Teigu, but what surprised her and many others was that Hinata had her trump card as she yelled, "Tiger Sage Mode!"

Leone got lion ears, paws, and a tail as her arms and legs got a bit thicker as a large fanged smirk. Hinata, on the other hand, had her hair change to lavender with white markings. Her nails lengthened as her eyes turned from its' signature Hyuuga lavender-tinted milky white to pure dark lavender. 

"Let's see what you got, Leone," She grinned as she got into a different stance

Leone could only grin before lashing out as Hinata struck out with the same ferociousness, leaving people on the edge of their seats. Hinata lashed out with her new claws as did Leone but Hinata had her flexibility to help her as Leone did with her regeneration ability. 

However, the two found themselves at a stalemate before the two forced each other way with their attacks, both of them slamming into the wall behind them, making the pair fall unconscious. However, Leone had a lot more blood loss from the result of Hinata's attack.

Kurama shouted, "Winner: Neither Leone/Hinata!"

A pair of medics came to get the two as people watched them. Hinata's body was covered in bruises and cuts as her shirt was ruined barely covering her large breasts as a massive bruise started to form on her stomach.

Leone was the worst of the pair, due to the fact that her body was literally torn up, Hinata's new jutsu collected packets of blood into small spheres that would explode on command. 

[Konoha's Reaction]

Everyone was shocked, that Hinata managed to tie with a Western fighter, but mostly everyone especially Tsunade and Sasuke were both pissed that she called them out. 

'The penis the size of an almond...I'll show you bitch once you are begging me to stop when I rip out those miserable eyes of yours. I'll make you my dog and force you to service me every day until I snap your neck.'

'Shame on my family name? Miserable bitch...' Tsunade inwardly spat

"Hinata... Why didn't you tell me?" Kurenai sighed, as she wished she wasn't so stubborn.

[West Reaction]

Kamui tilted his head, "How interesting..."

"You think so?" Shinpachi asked 

Gintoki sighed, "I'm just happy someone actually put up a fight. I'm all for a series of  ass-kicking but it was getting pathetic."

Kagura nodded as she leaned against the railing. 

Tatsumi was running his fingers through Esdeath's icy blue hair as he asked, "What do you think?"

"I thought better of Leone..." She frowned 

"Now, dear. The girl actually put up a fight and Leone is no slouch."

"Maybe. I need to see what she's worth with my own eyes later," She said as she kissed his cheek. 

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto smiled as he looked at the door that Hinata was carried through, 'You've grown so much, Hinata...I am so proud of you...'

"Thank you, Leone...Be safe," He grinned before he lifted his hand to signal the next match.

* * *

  **"The fourth match will be Okita Sougo vs. Kiba Inuzuka!" Kurama announced**

* * *

**Okita Sougo vs. Kiba Inuzuka**

_[Song: Murder Melody by Cult to Follow]_

Kiba was wearing his canon outfit as Okita Sougo was wearing a pair of silver hakama pants with a white shirt tucked into his pants with sandals with his sword attached to his hip.

Okita made his way into the arena, flipping until he came to a stop on the arena floor as Kiba tried to show off, nearly killing himself, much to the embarrassment of the Konoha ninja and the amusement of everyone else.

"Are both competitors ready?" Kurama announced as he made hand signals to one of the guards to get Hinata Hyuuga moved into a private room away from the Konoha ninja and place her under the emperor's own doctor.

"Yes!" Kiba said with Akamaru barking his own agreement

Sougo lazily said, "Yes," as his eyes glared into Kiba's 

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way 

[Battle]

"Unless you want to be torn apart by a true alpha male, I suggest that you give up!" Kiba grinned 

Sougo rolled his eyes, "Why don't you take your miserable taunts and fuck yourself with them as you lick those tiny balls of yours?"

Kiba snarled and handed Akamaru a pill which he chewed as they reared up to do their signature move as Sougo just got into a stance.

"Fang over fang!" He roared as both him and Akamaru lashed out to tear Sougo to pieces, but the man avoided the blows with ease almost as if he was bored before he lashed out with katana catching Akamaru in the side, carving a line into the white ninja hound, making him crash into the wall, blood pouring out in rivers. 

Kiba stopped his jutsu as he screamed, "Akamaru! You bastard! Prepare to die!" 

Sougo looked at him as if he was nothing which only enraged the Inuzuka even more as he prepared his greatest technique, but Sougo didn't give him a chance as he straightened his stance before coldly calling out, "Slay and Flay technique: A Hundred Years in Hell!"

The bronze-haired young man disappeared before Kiba released a blood-curdling scream as his skin was literally stripped from his body as his tendons were tossed away from him, leaving him as a bloody slab of meat, when Sougo reappeared.

He flicked the blood off his sword and said, "Call it, the mutt is going to die and his owner needs medical attention."

Kurama grinned, "Winner: Okita Sougo!"

[Konoha's Reaction]

Kurenai was shaking, "What the hell is up with these monsters?"

Asuma was going to comfort her before all of the Konoha ninjas felt a sense of killing intent wash over them before it quickly faded as Guy sighed, "Keep the insults to a minimum."

[West Reaction]

Sougo was pulled into a one-sided hug by Kagura, "Not bad, bastard."

"Hmph, the mutt was asking for it. He was pathetic."

People could only smirk in agreement as they waited for the next match.

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto could only grin, "Pathetic, but that's what you get, Inuzuka. He may be a sadist, but at least he knows true loyalty."

He then raised his hand for the next match.

* * *

**"The fifth match will be Walter C. Donez vs. Shikamaru Nara!"**

* * *

   **Walter C. Donez vs. Shikamaru Nara**

_[Song: Shut me up by Mindless Self Indulgence]_

Walter wore his outfit he wore in the 40's during the war before he became a sleeper agent for the Nazis as Shikamaru wore his usual S. outfit and made his way down into the arena.

"Are both competitors ready?" Kurama announced 

"Yes, announcer-san," Walter said, respectfully 

Shikamaru sighed, "Troublesome," making Walter glare at the lazy Nara as he hated laziness and disrespectfulness.

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way

[Battle]

Walter tightened his grip on his gloves as he pulled out his wires as Shikamaru connected his shadow with Walter, "Kagemane no jutsu, success."

The older man could only grin as he said, "You sure about that?"

Shikamaru looked at him confused before he saw what Walter meant and immediately released the jutsu, but it was too late as Walter caught him in his wires that quickly dug themselves into his skin and muscles before viciously tearing them out making Shikamaru collapse on the floor, blood flowing out of him as he desperately tried to stay conscious. 

"Call the match, sir," Walter bowed 

Kurama could only grin at the ex-cleaner of the Hellsing Organization, "Winner: Walter C. Donez!"

[Konoha's Reaction]

Asuma was clutching the railing as he was looking at his student who looked like he got torn up by one of the Inuzuka's ninja dogs and looked at Tsunade who made her way back down to check on him. 

Kakashi had his arms crossed, "We will win for them Asuma. You can count on that."

The son of the Third couldn't help but feel the loss were not over...Not by a long shot. 

'Hell, the only one that could barely count as a neutral win on our side was Hinata would rather see us burn for what we did to the Kyuubi brat.'

[West Reaction]

Walter walked back to his spot as Pip slapped him on the back, "Nice job!"

The black-haired man rolled his eyes, "It was boring, I expected more."

"But you sure as hell made him pay though," Seras smiled 

Walter smiled back, "You don't put me a battle and expect me to go easy."

Integra gave a soft laugh, "Of course, as would anyone."

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto frowned as he leaned on his hand as he knew Walter wouldn't show mercy, he was merciless as they came by being an ex-cleaner, "Lazy bastard..." 

* * *

**"The sixth match will be Tatsumi vs. Tenten!"**

* * *

_[Song: Indestructible by Disturbed]_

Tatsumi wore his wife's cross on his white jacket over a silver battle shirt with dark pants with leather boots. Tenten wore her S. outfit as the pair came down as Guy gave Tenten a thumbs up for good luck as Tatsumi was given a hot kiss from his wife for luck as she said, "Crush her."

"Of course, dear," He grinned as he kissed her back and jumped into the arena.

"Are both competitors ready?" Kurama announced 

"Let's get this started," Tenten said, arming herself with a bunch of kunai 

Tatsumi raised an eyebrow and said, "Let's wrap this up quickly."

"Begin!" Kurama said, getting out of the way 

[Battle]

Tenten immediately made to throw weapons, which Tatsumi caught, dropping them before him as he looked at Tenten who looked at him in shock as he tilted his head, "Is that it?"

She frowned as she thought, 'I need to win this for my team and Konoha!' 

She then pulled out her sword and charged, but Tatsumi didn't move from his spot, he actually caught the blade with two fingers, before ripping it from her grip as he said, "Pathetic. You...girly really are pathetic."

He then made to literally beat her into unconsciousness with the flat end of her katana, breaking it into two and stabbing it into her hands.

"They dare call you a weapons master? You are nothing more than a brat throwing knives. Call it, she's not getting up."

Kurama sighed, "Winner: Tatsumi!"

Tatsumi wanted to spit, "Pathetic...This is what Konoha has to offer?"

"Apparently, she is in training," Kurama muttered

"Still pathetic, though."

"True..." The demon fox shrugged

[Konoha's Reaction]

Guy wanted to fight Tatsumi for literally beating his student unconscious but both Asuma and Kakashi held him back and told him that they still had half the matches left and they would win to bring to Konoha to glory.

[West Reaction]

Tatsumi quickly made his way towards his wife who kissed him which he quickly recuperated as several people just smiled at the love the pair had for each other. And to think Tatsumi had his doubts about marrying Esdeath, but just found his other half who pushed him to do better as he showered her with love and taught her to enjoy the little things in life.

[Naruto's Reaction]

Naruto could only smirk, "Hmph...To think she would have learned her to branch out after getting her ass handed to her by Temari..."

[Back to the Arena]

"The sixth match wraps up today's matches, tomorrow the others will commence and a word of warning, I suggest you all prepare yourselves," He grinned to the Konoha ninjas who couldn't help themselves but to gulp.

[WIth Hinata]

Sai and another ROOT ABNU were standing over Hinata preparing to re-write her memories and make her hate Naruto before the ROOT ABNU was stabbed in the back, through the heart and died, slowly as Sai was brutally beheaded.

Hinata was wrapped in bandages and taken away by the guards as the bodies were taken to the Torture and Interrogation Department and they vanished just as Tsunade came to check on Hinata, only to find no one.

* * *

_**So ends the first day of Mortal Kombat!** _

**Ending the chapter! The next chapter will be the rest of the battles. I hope you all enjoy this so far and I am very sorry for the long wait! I was deciding on if I should put all the battles into one chapter but its too much. So, screw it. The next chapter will have the second day of Konoha vs. the West and Hinata meets a certain fox...**

**Laters~**

**~Kourtney_Uzu_Yato21!**


End file.
